Michelangelo's Amazing Grace
by A Damsel In Distress
Summary: "As Michelangelo was the firefighter's and the young mother's Amazing Grace for that dangerous heart wrenching night, Michelangelo's Amazing Grace were his brothers. They always were...and he was theirs." After saving a young girl from a fire, an injured Michelangelo waits for his brother's rescue and looks forward to the comfort of being home again. Rated T. Brother Fluff.


**I DO NOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES OR ANY LYRICS OF THE SONG AMAZING GRACE NOR THE SONG ITSELF.**

* * *

**_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound_,**

Michelangelo had escaped the burning apartment complex in mere seconds before the roof caved in. How he managed to survive a ten story drop to the ground carrying a five year old child was beyond him. Yes he survived, but he did not come out unscathed.

**_That saved a wretch like me._**

The youngest turtle had managed to shatter his leg in how many places, he doesn't want to know. He could see the remnants of the dead skin left on his arm from it catching on fire trying to find a way out of the burning blizzard. By tomorrow (if he can make it home) he'll end up looking like Barney with all the bumps and purple bruises covering his body. Blood trickled down his limbs and from his mouth as deep cuts tore apart his now pale green skin.

**_I once was lost but now am found,_**

Michelangelo found the girl unconscious lying under her bed after hearing the screams of her mother a few blocks over. He had gone to get dinner for his brothers and his night took a turn for the worst. Through the thick smoke and debris that had fallen to the floor already, Michelangelo had stumbled through it all to get to the nearest window. Running out of time, and oxygen, he broke through the glass as he leapt into the night. He cradled the girl to the best of his abilities, landing shell first on the hard concrete.

Spider web like marks snaked their way through the turtle's shell as it cracked in multiple places. The girl had been covered in ash and maybe a few small scratches but otherwise the inhalation of smoke was her biggest problem. Michelangelo had completely protected her. As he stood up shakily still cradling her, he looked up to see faces of two firefighters as well as the mother who had rushed over.

**_Was blind, but now I see._**

He stared into each of their eyes, skeptical, and ready to run at a moment's notice even with his leg shattered. He'll crawl if he has to. There was this moment between the four, both sides analyzing the other. Them thinking what the hell this creature was and Mikey wondering when they would start to freak out and demand that he hand over the girl as well as raise his hands above his head. It was as if the noise had cancelled out around the group as they took a moment to figure out what exactly was happening.

_**T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.**  
_

Did this huge monstrous turtle really just save the mother's child? That couldn't make him a monster though, did it? Despite his looks, it is the behavior of one that shows who a true monster is. In this case he was heroic. A creature with good intentions could not be a monster.

The building was still burning rapidly a few yards beside them so the turtle was the first to recover from shock as he slowly and gently held out the small child for the others to take.

"She…needs help," he managed to spit out as he coughed a little.

The mother reached out quickly to take the child into her own arms protectively. She wiped some of the hair away from her daughter's sweaty forehead and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive and that's all that mattered.

As tears continued to flow down her flushed cheeks, the woman looked back up to the turtle with a more than grateful smile on her face.

**_And Grace, my fears relieved._**

"Th-th-thank y-you.." she managed to cry out, her body trembling as she clutched onto her daughters motionless form.

To say the least the nun-chuck wielder was more than surprised to hear a stuttering 'thank you' rather than screams of fear and fury. He stood there, again in shock, until something in the back of his head told him to get a move on.

He smiled gently and replied, "It's what I do."

The mother smiled again although it turned into more of a wrecked sob. One of the firefighters shook his head disbelieving as he kneeled down to wrap his arms around the woman. He gently led her up and walked back towards the ambulances.

The woman looked back once more.

"You saved her! Thank you…thank you..thank yo-" she was cut off again by her own sobs.

**_How precious did that Grace appear_**

The woman did not care what Mikey was but rather who. To her, he wasn't a bulky mutated green demon that some people like to think he was. He saved her one and only child. Her baby. He risked his life when no others could without even a second thought. He was her hero and she would never, ever forget him.

The turtle looked from the woman's retreating form to the remaining firefighter.

**_The hour I first believed._**

As the building came close to crashing down completely, Michelangelo tried to miserably move away.

The firefighter had apparently snapped out of his trance and moved toward the turtle.

Mikey glanced at him, still skeptical on what his intentions were.

"Here let me help you," the firefighter said as he took the turtle's arm over his shoulder and helped him limp over to safety. Smoke still surrounded them and the other firefighters were still occupied with the fire so his cover to others would not be blown.

The firefighter helped the turtle lean up against another building's brick wall as he took a step back to give Mikey space.

He took a good look at the young turtle.

"What are you?"

Mikey at this point was having a very difficult time controlling his pain level but still managed to open his eyes and talk.

**_Through many dangers, toils and snares_**

"An accident," he joked. Mikey wasn't Mikey unless he cracked a least one joke in such a serious situation. He even managed to receive a small laugh from the firefighter.

The turtle smirked. "I'm physically a turtle but genetically human. Mostly ninja though."

A ninja? What an intriguing character the firefighter thought. Although at this point he did not care what kind of creature the ninja was, he was only genuinely curious and Michelangelo could tell.

"Well I'll be damned. Thought I've seen it all here in New York," the firefighter replied, rubbing the sweat off his own forehead.

"Now you have," Mikey smiled tightly. His pain was becoming unbearable and his brothers by now would be looking for him. He just couldn't pass the chance to talk to another human who wasn't deathly afraid of him. It was a rare opportunity.

"Guess so. What's your name?"

"Michelangelo, but you can just call me Mikey. Yours?"

"Rick, but that's not important," the firefighter responded, looking the turtle up and down. He could see the boy was in a lot a pain, he was concerned for his health. He couldn't exactly lead a mutated turtle back to the crowd.

"You want me to help you somewhere?" Rick asked.

Mikey considered this. Better off having him think there is only one of him for now.

"Just over to that alley please? I have friends who will be here to help me soon," Mikey smiled at the man.

**_I have already come;_**

"Sure thing." Rick did not question the turtle, obviously Mikey has been around New York for awhile now.

The two headed toward a dark abandoned alley way as Rick helped Mikey sit behind a dumpster to help conceal him. He looked down at the turtle in pain. The man felt bad for not being able to help more. After all, this boy did just save a life.

"_Chief, what's your location?"_ A voice asked over the firefighter's radio.

Rick grabbed the device and pressed down on the button to talk.

"I'm over on 5th street I'll be there in a minute. Everything okay?"

Mikey smiled again. They were on 12th.

"_Yes. We have the fire under control sir. The only civilian hurt was the girl but she's going to be okay they said."_

"Copy that, I'll be there soon."

Mikey let out a breath he had been holding. The girl was okay. She was going to live. _  
_

**_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_**

The turtle realized the man had to get back to his own. He still had work to be done and he couldn't do much else here.

"You should get going. I'll be fine here," Mikey said looking up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my friends will be here soon. Don't worry about it. Your guys still need you."

Rick took a second to think and decided if the turtle was strong enough to survive a ten story drop with a pile of flames while saving a child's life then he was certainly strong enough to wait for his "friends" help.

"Alright."

Rick started to leave but turned back once more.

"For the record, I don't believe you were an accident."

Mikey, confused, tried to see the meaning behind the words.

"I believe you are a miracle."

With that, the firefighter left.

**_and Grace will lead me home._**

Mikey forgot about his shattered bones for a minute as pride and honor replaced it. To be seen as a miracle rather than a curse was something new. He felt tears sting the end of his eyes as he wiped them roughly away, sniffling in the process.

_Thank you Rick, _he thought.

**_The Lord has promised good to me._**

Michelangelo knew his brothers would find him any minute now. They always did.

They would know when Michelangelo had passed a decent hour to come home. They would know that he was in trouble when he did not answer his shell cell, now consumed by the fire. All three of his brothers would go out looking for him. They would see the ash and smoke rising into the sky above all buildings miles away from the start of their search. They would know their youngest and most innocent brother would try to do what he could for those who were involved and they would look for him until they found him dead or alive.

**_His word my hope secures._**

Michelangelo knew he was safe the instance he stood up from falling. No matter what had happened afterwards, his brothers would find him and bring him home. They always did.

So he waited patiently for his family to come for him once more. He could still hear the sirens of multiple different emergency vehicles and the calls of firefighters, policemen, and EMT's working together.

He smelled of smoke and he still saw red from the flames he had to endure. Most importantly he could imagine the smell of Master Splinter's tea brewing in the lair and feel the comfort he'll be given once brought home. His over protective older brothers would coddle the shell off of him. They always did.

**_He will my shield and portion be,_**

The young turtle had started to doze off when he suddenly felt the presence of the others. He heard their soft landings as they circled protectively around his battered form. He let out a small knowing grin.

"Mikey…" The oldest trailed off. He was worried and beyond concerned for the youngest but relief flooded his system. When he first saw the burning building, he feared the worst.

"Dudes…you miss out on all the fun…" Mikey trailed off, eye closing slightly.

Leo, Don, and Raph exchanged worried glances. Donatello, the genius and family doctor crouched down to his little brother's level, taking out a small flashlight.

"Michelangelo, stay awake," he ordered.

_That's weird, _Mikey thought, _Usually Leo's the one ordering us around. Then again this is Doctor Donnie. _

Donatello continued to check over his injuries to see what had to be fixed at the lair. After securing the youngest turtle's leg with a makeshift splint made out of cardboard and string found in the dumpster, the nun-chuck wielder was ready to move.

"Alright, time to go," Don told his injured brother.

"Yes please!" Mikey almost begged.

Raphael stepped forward, being the strongest and all, to reach down and pick up the youngest up bridal style. Michelangelo could feel his muscles relax as he was now in great care. He tucked his head into the crook of Raph's neck, his arms wrapping around it.

"I'm glad yer' safe bro," Raph whispered roughly into his ear.

"I'm glad you guys came."

"Always."

**_As long as life endures._**

The injured turtle had lost consciousness on the way back to their lair. It only made his brothers run faster. Once they got Mikey into the medical bed, Donnie went to work on fixing him. He gave his younger brother morphine for the pain and took care of his smoke inhalation problem.

Next, the family doctor went to work on the shattered leg.

**_Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_**

The whole time Raph sat by Mikey's head with a cold wash cloth, rubbing off the black markings that covered his face. The hothead was determined to make the youngest actually look like a turtle again. All that time, he whispered comforting words to his injured brother when he would see Mikey grimacing in pain. Leo had retrieved disinfection supplies to clean Mikey's cuts and took washcloths to clean the rest of his body as well.

All three brothers continued into the night and early hours of the next morning, fixing the heart of their family.

_**And mortal life shall cease;**  
_

The next day, Mikey awoke to find that he was bed-bound for a few days. He at least managed to bribe his brothers into moving him to the couch in the living room so he could watch television and be a part of the daily conversations. All three brothers kept a close eye on him throughout the day.

At one point Raph came out of the shower to join the youngest on the couch. He lifted Mikey's head up gently and placed it down again on his lap after he sat down.

"What are we watchin' knucklehead?"

"I dunno," Mikey yawned, "You can pick something." He was still so tired and his body felt completely drained. He really didn't care about the television as much as he cared about feeling safe and comforted by his brothers.

Raph subconsciously started to soothingly massage the back of Mikey's head hoping it will get him to fall asleep again. The boy still needed sleep, he was just being stubborn.

**_I shall profess, within the vail,_**

Leo and Don had come out to join the two out in the living room, taking seats on the floor, leaning against the couch. The four brothers had settled on watching the news.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Leo asked, still concerned for his well being.

"I'm okay Leo, just tired s'all."

"You should try and get some shut eye, you need it," Don suggested looking over to the youngest.

"I don't wanna miss out hanging with my favorite bros in the whole wide world," the youngest cheerfully announced, making some of his brothers roll their eyes. They let the conversation go, knowing Mikey would be the victim to sleep very soon regardless and smiled down at him.

**_A life of joy and peace._**

The news had switched from talking about the weather to the burning building incident. It caught three brothers attention, as Mikey who had witnessed it all first hand, and knew the story already, let his eyes close shut.

The news reporter stood in front of the burnt apartment complex re-telling the story. Someone had left their stove burners on while away which led to the disaster. The reporter had continued to talk about what actions firefighters took to save the civilians and how they felt about the situation. The story kind of dragged on until an interview with the Chief firefighter came on screen.

"We weren't the only one's saving lives in that building," The Chief said looking into the camera. "There was another individual who saved a life that day."

_**When we've been there ten thousand years**  
_

Michelangelo's brothers looked from the screen, questioningly to him. Mikey barely opened his eyes and merely shrugged. Any of his brothers would do the same if they were in his position that night.

"His name was Michelangelo, if I recall. We met briefly when he saved a young girl's life by going into that apartment when we could not. He jumped out through the window with her and today we all thank him for his bravery and strength. He was the only miracle we had left."

**_Bright shining as the sun._**

Mikey's brothers looked at him in many ways. Their hearts swelled up with pride as they watched the hero sleep.

"Way ta' go Mikey," Raph said quietly, patting the sleeping turtle's head gently.

"We're so proud of you," came from Leo as tears almost stung his own eyes.

"Good job Mikey, let us take care of you now," Don said as he stood up and planted a kiss on his younger brother's forehead and left for the kitchen to make some lunch.

**_We've no less days to sing God's praise_**

In the next weeks following, Leo, Raph, and Don gave lots of attention to their still healing brother. Mikey, after recovering from most of the injuries, went back to being his old self. Taunting Raph, making jokes, and most importantly making them all laugh.

Michelangelo never bragged about saving the girl. Never bragged about the compliments he got from everybody. He just did what he thought was right and everything worked out so that was that. He was just happy to be home sweet home again, hanging out with those who loved him most.

Raph always came in to play videogames with Mikey as he still could not move much on his injured leg. Leo would run the comic store and order pizza for the young turtle as Don would fix up Mikey's skateboard and controller's he broke.

All of them would fall asleep in Mikey's room until he would kick them out.

As Michelangelo was Rick's and the young mother's Amazing Grace for that dangerous heart wrenching night, Michelangelo's Amazing Grace were his brothers. They always were...and he was theirs.

**_Than when we've first begun._**

End.

* * *

I Hope you all liked the story as much as I loved writing it! Amazing Grace here was used in the sense of what people may think it is to them, like hope or something different so I put it what it I think it meant to Mikey. Please review and let me know what you think I really appreciate it ! Thank you for reading! -A Damsel In Distress


End file.
